A Light Will Shine Tonight
by totallyshy66
Summary: When Dumbledore calls on the help of the best fighters in Fiore, he doesn't consider the fact that most of them don't know the word "hold back", especially when evil is afoot. However, the situation changes when the visitors learn of Voldemort's split soul, Natsu can only think of one person to help...his older brother Zeref
1. Help in Unexpected Places

**A Light Will Shine Tonight**

 **The first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy and please give me ideas of how to improve it. No harsh criticisms please unless they are constructive:) Enjoy! :3  
**

 _ **I do not own either of these stories. Both rights go to the creators of the respective books/manga/anime/movies, JK Rowling and Hiro Mashima.**_

 **Chapter 1: Help in unexpected places**

Dumbledore sighed. Voldemort kept foiling his plans to keep Harry and the rest of Hogwarts safe. Even Snape had no idea of what Voldemort was up to.

"Are you sure Severus? Voldemort has said nothing to you?" Dumbledore questioned once again.

Snape nodded. "I'm sure professor. No-one, not even Bellatrix knows of his plans. And if they don't, then surely it is impossible for the boy and his friends to know too."

Dumbledore sighed again in agreement. Harry had indeed come to him, worried about Voldemort. He had constantly insisted that he was having no nightmares and having the best night's sleep in ages, and although the boy needed it, it was still unsettling.

"Is there anything we can do Severus?" Dumbledore questioned. "If he keeps this up we shall all be lost to darkness."

He watched as the Potions Master paced thoughtfully. As he raised his head, he noticed slight gleam in his eyes.

"Severus?"

Snape paused and turned his back to him. "When I was a boy, I was raised with a group of wizards, mages if you will. And they are nothing like you have ever seen professor. Their magic far overpowers our own."

Dumbledore leaded forward, intrigued. "Oh? Tell me more."

Snape nodded, a slight smile of his face that Dumbledore had only seen when talking about Lily. "We, I mean myself and Lily, were part of a wizard's guild called 'Fairy Tail', and we were one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore, the world in which it situates. Now when I left at the end of my 7th year at Hogwarts rumours of a dark wizard was searching for his brother so that he himself would die. This dark wizard has black magic; Death Magic, and he is supposedly very strict on whoever opposes or changed the rules of death. If he hears about Voldemort, he would surely help up end it all."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That may be a great help to us, but he is only one and if he turned against us what then?"

Snape ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should invite members of the guild too. Although the dragon slayers would be a good idea too." He muttered to himself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Dragon Slayers?"

Snape looked up surprised. "Of course you have no idea professor. My apologies. Dragon Slayers are children who were brought up by Dragons, and hold power than nearly surpassed any magic I have seen."

Dumbledore felt hope stream into him. "If we sent them a message, would they come?"

Snape nodded. "They would, however I am due to visit in the next day or so. It would be easier to ask them in person in this instance. Perhaps you would accompany me professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall have to tell my dear professor McGonagall that I shall be absent for a few days though."

The Potions Master clasped his hands behind his back. "I shall ready the required needs for our journey. We shall be departing this coming Thursday. Now I have a class to teach. Good day professor." And strode out of the room, cloak billowing behind him.


	2. Beginnings of a Journey

**A Light Will Shine Tonight**

 **The idea for this fanfic was originally Dumbledore asking Fairy Tail for help (cuz Dumbledore and his mysterious ways are cool). The idea of Snape and Lily came to me after I found that I didn't know how to get Dumbledore to Fiore by just his mysterious ways so I thought POTION which led me onto Snape being in Fairy Tail but I just wanted to ask you all if it is a good idea of not. Thank you**

 **Anyway enjoy the latest chapter.**

 _ **I do not own either of these stories. Both rights go to the creators of the respective books/manga/anime/movies, JK Rowling and Hiro Mashima.**_

 **Chapter 2: Beginnings of a Journey**

For Professor Severus Snape, Thursday couldn't come fast enough. For some reason he always felt like he had a better life over in Fairy Tail, and with him being a potions type mage it was always fun to play tricks on people and sit back as he allowed the same old fights to ensue.

He looked at the time. 6.00pm. That meant it would be around midday in Magnolia. He sighed and let out a small smirk. He couldn't wait to get back to the madhouse that was his home until that fateful day where himself and Lisanna disappeared. He wondered if she had returned. He had a feeling that she had, but then again his gut could always be wrong. Just like his feeling of impending doom when it came to the Dark Lords unknown plans.

"My dear Severus I must apologise for being late. I had to inform Professor McGonagall of my absence for the next few days." Dumbledore smiled an amused grin at the memory.

Snape sneered. "I suppose I shall find all my house's points gone by the time we return due to her hatred of my house."

Dumbledore lay a wrinkled hand on Snape's shoulder. "No my dear Severus she does not hate you or your house. It is simply inter-house competitiveness"

Snape sniffed at the answer, before turning away to the potion that would be taking them to Magnolia. "Professor take this. This will allow you to pass to city with the magic you possess." He handed him a small bottle with a neon blue liquid in.

Dumbledore smiled at him before drinking it. "Hmm. It has a fruity taste to it. I gather by your expression it is not usually this taste?"

Snape scowled. "If you don't mind Professor, I need to inform you of the next potion we are about to take."

Dumbledore gave a gesture for him to continue, before tying up his beard. "Please continue Severus."

The Potions Master turned back to the last two potion vials on his desk He sneered at the bright reddish colour of the potions before continuing to inform the Headmaster. "These potions, Professor, will allow us to enter Fiore for the duration that we are visiting. It will run out once the week is up and we will then be transported back to our world along with the mages. Hopefully."

He proceeded to hand the Headmaster the first vial, before turn back to drink his own.

"As much as this pains me to say, Professor Dumbledore if you would take my arm? It would not do us any good to get parted when you do not know your way around Fiore."

Dumbledore chuckled. "It would indeed not do us any good. But I suppose I could find a nice river and fish for a week."

Snape blanched. "Professor. Some rivers are mirages in Fiore due to dark magic, and any rivers and lakes that do exist can hold fish that taste to horrible to be eaten by any normal person."

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled. "Well it is good that I am not an ordinary person Severus."

Professor Snape began counting to ten. 'My God. He's like this worlds Master Makarov." He thought as he watched the Headmaster watch him in amusement.

"Now my dear Severus." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I think it is time that we visited these childhood friends of yours."

Snape nodded and took the Headmaster's arm before closing his eyes, allowing his Fiore magic to engulf him, whisking them off to the far away kingdom that was Fiore.


	3. Welcome to Fiore

**A Light Will Shine Tonight**

 **So here is Chapter 3 in this story. I'm glad there are people who like it as I had doubts whether it would work or not. ANYWAY! The time is here to discover how Dumbledore reacts to Fiore. And I think we all know how...haha.**

 **So enjoy the latest chapter :3**

 _ **I do not own either of these stories. Both rights go to the creators of the respective books/manga/anime/movies, JK Rowling and Hiro Mashima**_

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Fiore**

The first thing Dumbledore felt was a cool summer breeze. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I must say Severus; Fiore is a wonder place."

Severus let out a grin, one Dumbledore had never seen grace his features before, at least on Earth.

"It is nice to be home." Severus admitted. "To be honest I'm surprised that the Dark Lord has bought the story of my supposed childhood. Especially when he didn't have his memory altered like Lily's family did."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "It did pain me to alter so many memories, however to keep you, Lily and your world safe if was absolutely necessary."

Severus nodded. "I understand that Professor. However, I think that it is time for you to meet my real family...and for me to inform them of her passing."

Dumbledore lay a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to do this again my dear Severus."

Snape shrugged. "I must tell them. She was part of our family just as much as me. As much as Lisanna was."

A troubled look crossed Snape's face. It had been 5 years since Lisanna had gone missing. Of course back then himself and Lily were only here a few months a year due to going to school in another world, which always messed up time.

Snape shook his head. No need to think about what if's. They needed to get on. He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor if you would follow me I shall take you to the Fairy Tail Guild."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I eagerly await our impending adventure my dear Severus."

Snape tutted, before leading the way to Fairy Tail. "You read too many muggle novels for my liking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout their journey, Snape was constantly pointing out places to avoid and visit within Magnolia. All in all, it had been about half an hour before Snape stopped them.

"Now professor before we continue I must warn you of some…customs they Fairy Tail partake in." Snape said cautiously.

Dumbledore folded his hand, turning his attention to the worried Potions Professor. "If we can put up with the antics of our Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry I'm sure we can get through any weird customs."

Snape sighed. "Be that as it may. At Fairy Tail there are two mages that fight daily. Even more so than Potter and Malfoy. Their fighting somehow managed to get the entire Guild into a bar fight that rivals any fights I have seen for a long while."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well I'm sure they care for each other a great deal then."

Snape frowned. "How did you know? You've never met them in your life. If you excuse me for saying."

Dumbledore patted his shoulder. "Severus those boys care for each other immensely, even if they themselves don't realise it."

Severus grimaced. "If you say so."

There was a slight pause before they continued down the long road that led to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"One other thing Professor."

The Headmaster turned his head questioningly. "Fire away Severus."

"Well Sir the mage they, we, use is different to yours. In which I mean that we use our mage in a similar way to elementals. I, for example use a magic called 'castor-type magic'. I can create potions through saying spells in a certain way."

He watched as the Headmaster frowned. "When I took you and Lily to your families on Earth I realised that you used a different style of magic to other wizards I have seen. I had my suspicions that you were not from my world but I bear no ill judgement; that I can reassure you."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "If it possible to show you? Since we are about to reach our destination."

Dumbledore let out a please hum. "I would be honoured Severus."

Snape took a deep breath before holding out his hands. " _Pōshon no shurui: Hana no sakusei_ "

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he watched vines and flowers twist up, forming a small platform over their heads. "That was enchanting Severus. Truly beautiful."

Severus nodded appreciatively, before jumping at the sudden yell of excitement behind him.

"Hey! The Potions Master's returned!" They turned to see a group of people of varying sizes thundering towards them, all being led by a fling blue cat and a boy with bright pink hair.

"Severus! You're back!"


End file.
